Night Terrors and Sweet Dreams
by cherrybombbecky
Summary: Love is a useless emotion. It only gets you hurt. It stands in the way of progress, gives you false hope, pulls the rug from beneath your feet then kicks you while you're down. It eats away at you and changes you completely. Its a fatal disease to which no one is immune and no vaccine can be found. No one is infallible not even Love Me member #1.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first ever Skip Beat fanfic I have written. Don't hate me if you don't like it! I'm still getting to grips with the characters. All constructive criticism is appreciated, y'all now where the review box is.**

**Warning:**** Rated M for very mature content and a heavy drizzle of lemon. If you are under 18 I advise you to press the back button now.**

**Disclaimer****: However much I'd like to tie Ren up and stuff him in my closet, I don't own him or any of the Skip Beat characters. Nor any of the story line etc. etc. **

The locks had well and truly been smashed off the box, Kyoko fumbled with the cold metal trying to put them back into place but the rusted and worn metal had been rendered useless. Suddenly she was falling, darkness was enveloping her entire body and her heart felt like was swelling inside her chest crushing her lungs against her ribcage, robbing her of what little air she managed to suck in before the unexpected fall. Her back slammed into cold grey concrete. She could breathe. It hurt, it burned. Tears seared across her pale cheeks, it was so hot; like fire was swimming through her veins. She arched her back at the excruciating flames that hugged her body. She cried out the only word that came to mind.

"Ren!"

Tsuruga Ren awoke with a start. He looked to his side to see Kyoko shaking, tears streaming down her delicate face. His heart started pounding in worry. Her back arched and he could see sweat beading at her brow, her chest rose and fell rapidly as she gulped in air. He shook her gently trying to wake her from her night terror.

"Kyoko! Kyoko wake up!"

Her eyes fluttered open and met his face; her pupils were dilated and unseeing. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. She tried again her voice was ragged and dry.

"Ren?"

Ren let out huge sigh of relief. "I'm here. You're okay."

"Ren?" She asked again. His heart felt like it had fell through the bottom of his stomach. Couldn't she hear him? Her eyes were wide open. He shook her gently again as he took deep breathes in order to keep his own panic at bay. Her hands blindly grabbed at his chest, gradually her breathing began to slow and her limbs became limp in his arms. Was she falling back to sleep? Ren's eyes scanned her softening features and relief washed through him. He lay next to her and gently brushed the damp hair that stuck to her forehead off her face. She subconsciously wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself close, snuggling her head into his chest. He lay frozen, afraid to move in case she would let go. He felt her sigh and her body complete relax. Almost inaudibly she muttered.

"Thank you, Ren." He could help but smile; she could even make him happy in her dreams. "I love you."

He felt like 10,000 volts of electricity had shot through his body. What did she just say? His arms wrapped tighter around her tiny body as he bit back a lump in his throat. He wondered how someone as pure and innocent as the frail frame beside him could ever love such a monster as him. He didn't deserve her. He knew deep down that the girl he loved deserved more and when they woke up in the morning they would be Cain and Setsu Heel and none of this would have happened.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nii-san. Nii-san! Wake up!"

Rens eyes slowly slid open, blinking away the stubborn remnants of sleep.

"Hai, I'm getting up Setsu." He grumbled whilst slowly untangling his long limbs from the cocoon of bed sheets. He watched her pouring coffee into the two mugs. He stood up and walked behind her, she was obviously deep in thought or completely ignoring his presence. He wrapped his muscular arms around her slender waist and pulled her back to his chest. Setsu sighed.

"What are you doing nii-san?" She pouted although he couldn't see.

"What's wrong with hugging my cute little sister in the morning?" he grumbled in a low voice. She just unwound herself from his long arms and continued with the coffee. Cain sat down on the bed.

"Setsu?" His voice was dangerously low in warning. Setsu turned to look at her beloved brother. "Why are you so grumpy this morning?"

"Oh?" Setsu spun on her heel and began taking slow even steps towards her brother. Her legs crossed slightly as she walked and her heels beat a slow monotonous rhythm. Her hips swayed in a way that would make any runway model jealous. "I guess I'm just annoyed at having to share my Nii-san with all those dorks at the filming today."

She stopped right in front of him. He placed his hands on her tiny hips and pushed her down so that she sat facing him on his lap. A dangerous smirk appeared on his face.

"We could just stay here all day. Then you could have me all to yourself." His voice was barely a whisper but it made Setsu want to shiver in excitement. She began to trace the fading pink love bite on the flesh of her brother's neck.

"I'd love to Nii-san, but the filming's nearly over. And when it is I get you all to myself for good. So we need to get this done and over with." Her voice matched his whisper perfectly.

"Fine, we'll go today. But promise me one thing?" He began running his fingers up the flesh of her thighs that were exposed by her tine skirt.

"Anything Nii-san." She smiled her most wolfish smile.

He began tracing tiny circles on the porcelain skin of her thighs. He leant forward and whispered in her ear. "Change your skirt. Wear this for me tonight. Only me."

She slid of his knee with a devilish grin. "Hai."

She strutted back towards the bathroom with a pair of shorts that was barely longer than her skirt. Setsu's skin burned from her brother's touch and her stomach flipped as thought of the heated way he spoke only to her. Her grin widened as she realised how well she was in character, how much she was one with Setsu's every emotion and need. If she was Mogami Kyoko right now she would be in hysterics and tightening her chastity belt a few notches.

Once in the bathroom Kyoko finally let herself slip out of character. She leant against the sink and sighed, checking her make-up in the mirror. All of her body tingled. She had to deal with Tsuruga-san like that all day. Was he being more flirtatious with Setsu today? She was sure he wasn't normally so flirtatious until at least after breakfast. He almost kept his distance in the mornings, as if he's trying to hold back, but not today. Kyoko felt her heart throb_._

_Stupid Love. Stupid stupid stupid worthless emotion. It only messes things up. Look what it did for Romeo and Juliette. Love has never been good for anybody. It only ends in tragedy. Yes, Cupid can take that shiny arrow and stick it right up his arse. _

And with that thought she snapped back into character and every trace of Kyoko was gone. She was Setsu Heel, the walking definition of brother complex.

* * *

**Interesting fact: Brother complex is actually scientifically known as the "Cain Complex".** **See what Yoshiki Nakamura did there? :O**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN****: All the reviews made me so happy, all warm and fuzz n stuff. Firstly, 'Crazygeekweirdo' I would simply seduce him into my closet with my womanly charms, and then lock him in. Oh, and I write in British English because I'm from England that's why I used 'arse' instead of 'ass', 'grey' instead of 'gray'. You'll just have to put up with my Englishness. **

**For all the reviews and follows: ARIGATOUGOZAIMASU! . **

Setsu tapped the heel of her leathered boot against the hard concrete floor of the set as she waited on her precious Nii-san to finish his filming. The more pissed off she became the faster the incessant tapping was. It began to steadily rise in tempo as she felt the eyes of Murasame boring into her. Her teeth slowly ground against the other, his greedy little eyes were roaming all over her scantily clad frame. She was almost glad she had changed her skirt for the slightly more modest shorts she wore. A small smile curled onto her rouged lips. Yes, her Nii-san would get a special show of the leather skirt tonight.

Again she felt those squinty little eyes on her legs. She slammed her foot down to the ground one last time and stomped off towards the vending machine; away from those hungry watery eyes that made her skin crawl. She angrily pushed the buttons on the vending machine, with more force than necessary. As she was bending down to retrieve her bottle of water and favourite cherry flavoured lollipop she heard the director's happy cry of "Cut!"

"Finally!" She huffed in English. She strolled back to Cain's dressing room to await her elder brother. As she looked up she saw a blonde young man staring wide eyed at her. The young rock star's eyes swept across her body. Her heels clacked across the floor as she began to walk past. Normally girls would stop and try to begin a conversation but she just strolled by, every sway of her hips accentuating the perfect curve of her waist. He wanted her attention. Her facial structure looked remarkably like a childhood friend of his, but otherwise she was totally different. Sex appeal just oozed off of this girl, he'd never been ignored before. He'd heard her speaking English, maybe she didn't know who he was. He cleared his throat and asked her name in heavily accented English. The girl turned and cocked and eyebrow.

"Setsuka Heel." She said in a completely disinterested tone.

"I'm-" She cut him off by placing a finger against his lips.

"I know who you are. Fuwa Sho." She whispered against his ear and abruptly turned and left; leaving a frozen Sho gob-smacked in the middle of the corridor.

Internally Kyoko was cheering on Setsu with pink fluffy pom-poms. "S-E-T-S-U! Goooooooo SETSU!"

When Cain returned to his dressing room he was greeted by the sight of Setsu relaxing back on a chair with her legs propped high on the table. His dark eyes swept from the heel of her boot, down the fish-netted knee highs. His gaze lavished her creamy thighs and rose past her toned navel, lingering only slightly at her low cut sweet heart neckline and finally settled on her blood red painted lips that were enveloping her preferred flavour of lollipop. Her eyes were resting on her phone as her ebony painted nails tapped away at. Her delicate pink tongue swirled across the darker pink candy as she pushed it back into her mouth with an appreciative hum. Her eyes flicked up as she noticed her brother's presence. His tone was dark as he chastised his younger sibling.

"Do you have to eat that so suggestively?" His voice was slightly more breathless than he intended and Ren scolded Cain internally for saying such thoughts out loud. He pulled the phone away from his sister's fingers and looked at whom she was texting.

"I thought you wanted to spend a whole day with me? I'm sure Kotoname Kanae can wait." He was not in the mood to share his sister's attention with anybody, especially after seeing her erotic display with an incredibly lucky lollipop. The phone started vibrating in his hand.

"Caller I.D unknown." He read out loud. Kyoko's heart beat fast, that could only be Sho. She wasn't nervous at getting a call from the pig-headed pop star; she just didn't want to see Cain/Ren as pissed as last time.

Cain answered the phone. "I'm sorry my favourite little kitten can't get to the phone right now; please leave a message after the beep."

He hung up. Setsu giggled as she rose from her seat. She planted a kiss on his cheek leaving a smudge of rouge against his synthetic scars that the terrified make-up artist had painstakingly applied.

"No need to be so jealous, Nii-san."

* * *

Fuwa Sho's blood boiled. Who had just answered Kyoko's phone? That Tsuruga bastard? No, it didn't sound like him, it sounded deeper and more dangerous. Who was calling Kyoko his 'little kitten'? He shrugged off his anger as he realized there was no way on earth that the girl he met before was Kyoko. She could never exude that kind of sex appeal. He shoved his plain childhood friend out of his mind. He had bigger fish to fry. He had to try and find Setsuka Heel again.


	4. Chapter 4

Setsu and Cain stomped out of the set in unison, Cains heavily sleeved arm was wrapped protectively over his sisters tiny shoulders and her delicate fingers hooked through his belt loops. A few cast members shook their heads in disgust at the siblings, Murasame openly grumbled loud enough for the pair to hear but neither of the siblings indicated that they'd heard.

"Oh Nii-san!" Setsu stopped suddenly and looked up at her brother.

"What's wrong?" He looked down at her expectantly. She stood on her tip toes and pecked him on the cheek.

"I left my cell phone in your dressing room. Wait for me."

He sighed and leant against the wall as he watched her walk away with the usual seductive roll of her hips. This sibling role was bad for his self-control. This whole situation wasn't really good for him, The BJ role was so violent it made him revert back to how he felt in those dark days of his past that he had so desperately put behind him. He realised that when he's playing BJ he seems to lose his stream of consciousness and revel in the power he had over other people, he smiles when he slashes at his victims and it takes a while to come down from that bloody high even after the director calls cut. The role of Cain was just as hard on him. Cain's character was just as dark and his temper just as volatile as the Kuon of the past. To make things worse Cain's obsession that came in the form of the leather clad bombshell that is Setsu is his own personal obsession Mogami Kyouko. Yes, his self-control was hanging by the tiniest of threads.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the clack of Setsu's heels at the opposite end of the corridor. He looked up to see her ignoring a persistent blonde guy a few steps behind her. Cain's blood boiled instantly. That bastard Fuwa Sho was trouble. He remained leant against the wall in order to fight the urge to bury the dickhead pop stars face into the floor.

Setsu span around to tell man to get lost. She didn't care who he was she only needed her Nii-san, she had no interest in baby faced Pop stars. She opened her mouth to speak and froze as a leather sleeved arm reached over her shoulder and fisted the collar of Sho's shirt.

"Aaah Nii-san. Just in time." A sly smirk was now firmly set on Setsu's. She studied the popstars scared features and giggled. Inside Kyouko was confused, why was he so scared? Normally he'd just jerk away and say some sarcastic comment but he looked terrified. She turned her head to look at her 'Nii-san' and suddenly understood why. This wasn't Cain that was glaring at his prey over her shoulder, nor was it Ren. His dark eyes were fixed on Sho's as if daring him to move. Kyouko had to do something before Ren seriously hurt Sho.

"Nii-san?" She said softly as she put her hand on his chest to gently push him back. He didn't move, and he gave no indication that he had even heard. His muscles were tensed tight under her hand and they slowly shook with tension. A slow smile crept onto Cain's face. Sho felt like his insides had frozen solid, this guy was a demon.

Setsu stepped between the two men and placed a hand on Cain's face. She called his name but he didn't even see her, his eyes were fixated on his trembling prey behind her. Kyouko started to panic, this wasn't working. She did the only thing left she could do. She pulled her head right next to his and hissed in his ear so that only she and he could hear.

"Ren! Let him go!"

He snatched his fist away from Sho's shirt and jumped back as if he'd been burned. His eyes were wide as he seemed to realise what he was doing. Ren's gaze fell on Kyouko's worried face, her eyes were beginning to tear up. She was out of character; her façade of Setsu was completely discarded. But so was Ren's. Luckily for the two actors Sho never noticed and he began to retreat down the corridor. Ren ignored the fleeing pop star and pulled Kyouko into his chest. She said nothing, she just let him hold her as she felt his body trembling against hers, and she let out a sigh of relief. He had completely lost it a moment ago. Ren's voice cracked as he spoke.

"Arigatou, Mogami-san."

* * *

After their disguises had been removed and they'd spoken with jelly and the president Kyouko found herself in the passenger seat of Ren's car. They hadn't mentioned the incident with Sho but naturally the couple's odd mood was noticed by the president. Ren started the engine of his car and the pair sat in silence. The silence was strained as it stretched out, neither of them wanted to mention the 'incident'. The buzzing of Kyouko's phone broke the awkwardness of the quiet. She saw the message on her screen and gasped.

"Tsuruga-san! Sho knows about us being the Heel siblings!" He gently took the phone from her hand and looked at the screen. It read:

**Kyouko, we need to talk. Or should I say Sestuka Heel? I'll be waiting.**

Ren sighed. This was all his fault.

"Mogami-san, you should stay at mine tonight."

"Eh?" Her head snapped up to meet the serious gaze of her senpai.

"He'll be waiting for you at Daruma-ya. I'm guessing you don't want to speak to him right?" The last part of the sentence was more of a threat than a question in Kyouko's eyes. What had she done to make him mad? She quickly agreed with him and let him take her to his apartment. Once again the journey was spent in silence. As they drew closer to his condo they saw someone leaning next to the door. Ren immediately drove past.

"What is he doing here?!" Kyouko hissed, enraged at Sho's stupidity and persistence. Oh how she wished she'd let Tsuruga-san beat him shitless earlier today. She was mentally slapping him silly. Ren glanced at her and a sighed at her dark expression, he heard her growl "Shoutarou!" under her breath, her obvious killing aura flooding the confines of the sports car.

"Mogami-san I have an idea. Yashiro lives near here. We can stay there tonight."

She snapped out of her mental image of stomping on Sho's face. "Huh? Won't Yashiro-san mind?"

He smiled his gentlemanly smile back at her. "No, I have a spare key anyway. I stayed at his during a stalker incident once."

He silently added that Yashiro would be shamelessly fangirling at the two of them turning up at his door anyway.

"Eeeeh? What stalker incident?"

* * *

They were walking towards Yashiro's front door, Ren decided to push the doorbell instead of just enter with the key. If he was alone he would have just walked in but he didn't want to walk in with Mogami. He knew Yashiro had a habit of walking around with his shirt off when he was home. He lifted his eyebrow slightly as he heard shuffling and muffled voices behind the door. _Was that a girl's voice he just heard? _

A few seconds later the door flung open to reveal a disheveled looking Yashiro. Ren eyed his friend suspiciously. Yashiro's glasses were gone as was his tie; his normally tidy hair was stuck up on one side at an odd angle and a furious blush painted his cheeks. Yashiro fumbled to fasten the top buttons of his crumpled shirt and Ren could swear there was a tiny bit of shiny pink lip gloss on his bottom lip. Ren looked past his friend to see Kotoname Kanae holding Yashiro's tie. He cocked his eyebrow at his friend only to make him blush more.

"Moko-san!" Kyouko exclaimed pushing past Yashiro to bear hug her protesting friend. She was completely oblivious to the suggestive scene that had just played out before her. Ren was about to say they would go somewhere else so as not to disturb them but instead touched his thumb and fore finger to the bridge of his nose when Kyouko entered anyway. Yashiro stood aside to let Ren in. Ren leant in so only Yashiro could hear him and chuckled.

"Oh Yashiro you sly dog you!"

Yashiro stammered and blushed again much to Ren's amusement.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:Why am I fangirling about Yashiro and Kanae? I love them! **

A few minutes early:

Kotonami Kanae was sat on Yashiro's couch with a steaming mug of tea. Her eyes scanned Ren's schedule for the next week comparing it to what she knew of Kyouko's. She tapped at a time slot on the schedule in front of her.

"Ah Yashiro-san! Here!" Yashiro leant over to see the time she pointed at. A smile crept across his face as he thought of his and Kotonami-san's well thought out elaborate scheme. He nodded in agreement at his beautiful actress friend and plotting partner.

Kotonami-san continued in a business like tone. "So, you have to make sure that Tsuruga-san's near the Love me office at this time, without fail! You better not mess up Yashiro!"

He scoffed in laughter at how he could mess up such a fool-proof plan. He chuckled and swooned like a little fangirl at the foolhardiness of their genius plan. Kanae looked up at him and let out an exasperated breath.

"You're an idiot aren't you?" Her voice was completely devoid of the excitement that Yashiro was exuding.

"What? No! I'm just excited that we can finally get those two idiots together!" He said defensively in mock offense. She smiled at his eagerness and had to agree. She was sick of those two love sick fools not doing anything. Yashiro nearly jumped into the air at the sound of the doorbell. He sped across to the window to see Ren's silver sports car on the street below. He turned to Kanae with a horrified expression.

"It's Ren! He'll know! He'll suspect us!" He was practically running around in circles. Kanae was scooping both the schedules and masses of paper that described their elaborate plot and stuffing them into her bag.

"Yashiro!" She hissed and grabbed him by the collar to stop his circling. "Answer the door!"

Her face was inches from his and he spluttered and blushed. He whined about how Ren would guess straight away, and he would be dead. It wouldn't be a quick death either it would be a painful drawn out torture. Kanae's face dropped as she thought about how to deceive the overly intelligent demon actor stood outside. "Ah! I have an idea!"

He looked at her eagerly and to his horror she crushed her lips to his.

"Whaaa!" Yashiro spluttered against her mouth. She never released him she just pulled his tie off and fumbled at his shirt. He knew what she was doing, she was making them suspect they were together instead of plotting. Yashiro cursed at his bad luck as he curled his arm around her slender waist and pulled her tight to him. _Why am I enjoying this so much?! Why Kotonami Kanae? The demon bitch of all demon bitches. _He ran his hands through her soft dark hair.

When they broke apart they were both panting and wide eyed. Kotonami blushed and her eyes fell to the floor.

"Answer the door baka!" She hissed, obviously still embarrassed. Yashiro wasn't fairing any better, his face felt like it was on fire. _Damn all actors to the darkest pit of hell._

He pulled the door open to see Ren looking at him suspiciously. Ren cocked a dark eyebrow at his friend's appearance and immediately spotted Kotonami behind him. He noticed Kyouko at Ren's side._ They're both here? This is the worst possible scenario! _

"Moko-san!" Kyouko exclaimed and pushed past Yashiro and into the apartment. Ren sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in dismay at Kyouko's cluelessness. He looked back up at his friend and chuckled.

"Yashiro you sly dog you!" Yashiro felt his face burn up once more. He stepped to one side.

"You'd better come in, I'll never get Kyouko out now." He looked towards the two girls; Kyouko was trying to get Kanae into a bear hug.

"Mou! Get off me I can't breathe!" Kanae held her at arm's length.

Ren shook his head slightly and turned to Yashiro with a more serious expression and explained why they were there. Yashiro nodded in understanding they started walking into the flat. He actually wanted to go and pat Fuwa Sho on the back, all he was doing was pushing Ren and Kyouko together with his stupidity.

**AN: I'm sorry I burst the Yashiro and Kanae bubble! Maybe I'll give them a little side story in this? Hmmmm.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we are: Chapter 6! This is a special one today as it is my 21****st**** birthday. I'm officially older than Ren Tsuruga. :O I decided to write the names the Japanese way, surname first and given name second just because it sounds better to me that way. Enjoy xxx **

The foursome were split into two's, Ren and Kyouko on one couch and Yashiro and Kotonami on the other. Kanae was tapping her foot on the floor out of frustration at Fuwa Sho's idiocy. She truly hated the arrogant popstar, or 'shithead' as she liked to call him. At moments like these she found she was increasingly protective of her little innocent and bubbly friend that was chattering away as if nothing was wrong. At first the whole idea of becoming friends with someone, especially Kyouko was repulsive to her. Back then friends were unnecessary and only hindered ones success. Now, much to her chagrin she couldn't imagine a life without her good friend and would happily beat 'shithead' into a steaming bloody pile on the floor. It made her feel sick when she found out how he had used Kyouko in the past. How he had broken down all of her self-confidence and made her convinced she was a plain ugly girl with no talent. To Kanae, Kyouko was one in a million. Kyouko was the first person to break down the walls that Kanae protected herself with; she was the first person to love Kanae for who she was. That's why Kanae was creating an elaborate scheme with the help of glasses-kun. She had to show Kyouko that she was special and loved and being no good at expressing emotion herself she decided to do show her with the love sick puppy that was Japan's number 1; Tsuruga Ren.

"Moko-san?" Kanae blinked at Kyouko's hand that was waving in front of her face. "Moko-san you weren't listening!"

"Huh?" She blinked again realising that all eyes were on her. Ren was smirking at her from across the low Japanese style table and Yashiro was stifling a chuckle, badly. She dug her elbow into Yashiro's side.

"Mou! Stop laughing glasses-kun!" Yasiro feigned offence.

"Glasses-kun?! That's not very nice Moko-chyaaaaan!" He teased. It soon turned into what seemed like a full blown lover's tiff slash flirting session. Ren was openly laughing at them now slowly shaking his head. These two were good together. Kyouko was watching the mock argument like one would a tennis match, her mouth slightly ajar. She wondered at the informality of these two, she wasn't surprised that Moko-san had said glasses-kun but Yashiro-san was being informal too. She noticed they were sitting quite close together and touching almost secretly as if they couldn't bear not to. Ren was watching Kyouko's expression closely with amusement; he could see the cogs slowly clanking round in there. Suddenly she giggled and a slight blush graced her cheekbones in the cutest way possible. _Ah, the penny has finally dropped_. Ren chuckled to himself.

A ring of the doorbell ended the giddiness that enveloped the room and Yashiro rose to get the take-away. They had eventually decided on take-away food much to Kanae's dismay as it was so late and Ren refused to let Kyouko cook for so many people when she was already tired.

The dinner was accompanied by the comfortable chatter of the four friends. The sound of laughter and low chuckles were heard often as they teased one another, Kyouko could honestly say she hadn't felt so happy in a long time. When she'd finished eating she leant back onto the sofa with a contented yawn to find Ren's arm was resting on the back of the couch. He dropped his arm off the couch and onto her shoulders; much to his surprise instead of flinching away she relaxed sleepily into his arm. The chatter continued but at a quieter level as everyone noticed Kyouko's eyelids droop. Slowly over the course of the next half hour she unconsciously curled up on the sofa with her head on Ren's chest and his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She was fast asleep with a slight tint of pink on her cheeks and her lips slightly open. Ren marvelled at the way their bodies fit so perfectly together, he gently brushed a stray strand of hair off her face. Kanae smiled in spite of herself and she felt Yashiro tense beside her as he tried to supress a fangirl squeal. Kanae cleared her throat to get the tall actors attention, his head snapped up seemingly having forgotten that they were in the room.

An evil smirk played across Kanae's perfectly glossed lips. Yashiro almost turned to stone. _What the hell is she plotting now? _

"Well, I'm tired too. I'm going to bed." She turned to face Yashiro and glared as if telling him to play along, then she added "Are you coming glasses-kun?"

"Eh?" Yashiro's mouth dropped open, only to receive a glare from the actress. "Oh, um… hai."

He suddenly cottoned on to what she was doing as he rose off the sofa with her. "You and Kyouko-chan get the spare room Ren."

He smirked as he walked towards his bedroom door with Kanae in toe. His heart was pounding against his chest, Kanae sure was making things hard for him. Ren just sat there open mouthed. Yashiro turned towards the room but felt Kanae turn towards Ren. She narrowed her eyes at the handsome actor and then softened her gaze as she looked at Kyouko curled against him without a care in the world.

"Tsuruga-san, that little bundle of innocence on your lap is special to me. Hurt her and I'll get you." She warned with a pointed glare and she stepped into Yashiro's room. Yashiro smiled warmly at Ren and followed her before shutting the door behind them. Ren blinked at the door for a few seconds in shock. He looked down at Kyouko on his lap; he couldn't help feel his heart swell at the contented half smile on her contented features. _So damned cute. _He lifted her gently in his arms so as not to wake her and walked to the spare room and placed her softly on the bed. He lay down behind her and removed his shirt. In her sleep she shuffled towards the warmth of Ren's body, her back against his broad chest he wrapped his arms around his darling again and slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Additional AN: To clarify what I said about the Cain complex:**

**Brother complex -Cain complex in the medical dictionary:**

"**Extreme envy or jealousy of a brother, leading to hatred." **

**Synonyms: brother complex.**

**Origin: Cain, biblical personage. **

**I personally don't like this definition; It is obviously not what the author was going for. I see Setsu's brother complex an obsessive admiration of her brother that will do anything to keep her happy. **


End file.
